


Bucky and Steve are Both Fricken Morons

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Some thoughts written in a Tumblr post based on this ask: Steve and Bucky got together: as teenagers/young adults, or now in modern times after finding each other again? And why?





	Bucky and Steve are Both Fricken Morons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159337203958/favorite-headcanon-steve-and-bucky-got-together)
> 
> Prompt, from allrealities:  
> Favorite headcanon: Steve and Bucky got together: as teenagers/young adults, or now in modern times after finding each other again? And why?

If we’re talking canon verse…oh man, that’s a hard choice. And there’s the third option: that they get together post-serum/post Bucky being a prisoner but before Bucky dies.

There’s things I love about all three but I think my favorites are either,

1\. They get together as teenagers/young adults.

or

2\. They DON’T get together as teenagers/young adults but ALL OF THE PINING OMG and that getting through the bullshit and finding each other in the modern age is what finally pierces through that.

Either way, I think, without a doubt, young teenage Steve is hopelessly in love with Bucky. He’s a fighter and a trooper so he’s great at hiding his feelings and Bucky doesn’t have a clue (which is why Bucky keeps his own affections a secret, because being gay back then was a HUGE no-no and Steve got a enough shit from people talking about him being small, him being as weak and tiny and pretty as a  _woman_ , without Bucky adding on to that by coming anywhere near implying that he thought Steve was like that too…in fact, Bucky kinda wants to ride Steve’s cock to blissful oblivion, but he thinks that might actually be _worse_ , who does that??) so Bucky overcompensates, hooking with girls, trying to hook Steve up with girls, and has *no fricken idea* why it never works.

Basically: I love them both being fucking morons.

If they get together as teens/young adults, I see a blow up of the, “Come _on_ , Steve, what was wrong with THIS ONE?” variety and Steve finally snapping like, “look, I don’t want any of them, and if all you really want is girls, why don’t you start leaving me out of the double dating scene, it’s obvious I’m just in the way” and Bucky losing it like, “hell, Steve, you’re _never in the way_  there’d be no point in my even going out if _you’re not there”_  and they end up making out and rutting to climax etc. etc.

Or they never get the chance before Bucky ships off and in modern times homosexuality isn’t the taboo it was and they’ve both been through so incredibly much and the other is all that they have left and it starts slow and gradual. Bucky has no place to stay, so he crashes on Steve’s couch, but Steve has never felt at home in his apartment either, it’s all wrong, and they both sleep terribly. One morning Steve wakes up to find that Bucky has crawled into bed with him, metal arm slung protectively over Steve’s waist, and without a trace of self-consciousness Bucky explains that Steve was thrashing in his sleep - a nightmare, probably - and Bucky pinned him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

They never sleep apart again.

Day by day, that changes from sleeping in the same bed, to sleeping _together_ , to exchanging soft words and gentle touches when they both have insomnia at 2 in the morning, to slipping a hand between each other’s legs to stroke away the morning wood, with a steady stream of, “can’t believe I’m finally touching you, God, I’ve wanted this for so long, you’re so beautiful, I missed you so much…” and to dulcet, hoarse words, and agonizingly sweet, soft touches, they’d both come whimpering.

There’d never be a moment where they’d talk about it. Their relationship had been easy since the day they met as children, and it was still easy. In a life when most things were tortuously hard, there was no need to this one, perfect thing complicated or difficult.


End file.
